oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
Plan B
"Plan B" is the seventh episode of the first season and the seventh episode overall of the HBO television series Oz. Theme This episode deals with unplanned events. Summary Following his heart attack, Said banishes Huseni Mershah, but Mershah tells Glynn and McManus about Said's plans to start a riot. Following a shakedown, he is transferred out of Em City, where he is labeled an outcast, and commits suicide later on. Donald Groves, who wants to follow Said, decides to kill Glynn, but by accident kills an officer in the process. While Groves is awaiting execution, the guards brutally beat the inmates for retaliation. Hill admires a cellist, Eugene Dobbins, and through this decides to find a role model other than Vahue. O'Reily and Adebisi take down Schibetta. Beecher manages to stand up to Schillinger by attacking him in the gym and defecating on his face. Plot Narrations "The best laid schemes of mice and men most often go astray." That was written by Mr. Robert Burns way the fuck back in 1785, and it still is news. In Oz, we got all sorts of schemes to change our lousy, lonely lives. But no matter how much we plot and plan, something outside our control always comes along and fucks things up. You take Tobias Beecher. 6 months ago, if you'd ask him where he planned to be today, he'd of said "at his daughter's 4th birthday party". Instead, he's howling at the moon thanks to some bad angel dust. Old Vern Schillinger. Before he got to Oz, he wanted to get America back on the right track. The white track. Now Beecher smashed a piece of glass in his pure Aryan eye. Timmy McManus. He's slowly watching as his dreams for the perfect prison fart away. And then there's the Reverend Kareem Said. He was working on a way to bring the brothers together. To fight the injustices we endure, in the name of justice. He was working it and working it, 'til a heart attack worked him over. People do terrible things to people. That's why we got so many prisons in the world. People rape other people, they rob and beat and cheat other people. But the worst crime of all is betrayal. And there ain't no jail terms for that. You wanna kill a man? Stick a shank in his chest. You wanna torture a man? Feed his loneliness. Fiending for friendship, for peace, he will search everywhere. And when he realizes that he won't find it, he will destroy himself. Prisoner number 97G414, Donald Groves. Convicted July 3, '97. Two counts, murder in the first degree. Sentence: life imprisonment. Donald Groves. Convicted August 21, '97. Murder in the first degree in the death of corrections officer Lawrence Smith. Sentence: death. "The best laid schemes of mice and men." I don't get the mice part. Were the mice back in Burns' time smart enough to make a plan? We got mice in Oz but they don't seem too bright. It's the rats you gotta look out for. Our rats come in all shapes and sizes. Prisoner number 97D403, Eugene Dobbins. Convicted August 18, '97. Murder in the second degree. Sentence: 22 years, up for parole in 8. We all got problems. Impossible problems. And then we meet someone who's g bigger problems than we have. Or at least, they can't handle their problems as well. And somehow, their weakness gives us strength. Simple truth #62: You help someone, you help yourself. So, I did what Sister Peter Marie said. I got myself another hero. And who'd have guessed? It's me. Yeah. I'm proud because my plan worked. I did my best. But unfortunately for Dobbins; my best, it ain't good enough. If you listen to the poets, they'll tell you that a big bad event in someone's life changes them. If you lose the woman you love, or your legs, you suddenly find a kind of beauty inside yourself. That's what they say, the poets. Truth is, you don't. After a big bad event, you only become more of the person you already were. It's after a big bad event that you find out the real person you always were inside. We think we know what we need. We spend our time figuring out how to get what we want, who can help us, who's in the way. We make our moves, and sometimes we get lucky. We get exactly what we want. And life gets worse. Simple truth #22: Be careful what you wish for, brother. Be very, very careful. Deceased * Huseni Mershah: Suicide by slitting his throat. * Mr. Groves '(flashback): Beat to death with hammer by 'Donald Groves. * Mrs. Groves '(flashback): Beat to death with hammer by 'Donald Groves. * C.O. Lawrence Smith: Stabbed to death by Donald Groves. * Donald Groves: Executed by firing squad. * Unnamed violinist: Stabbed to death by Eugene Dobbins. * [[Nino Schibetta|'Nino Schibetta']]: Internal bleeding from glass laced food by Ryan O'Reily and Simon Adebisi. Crime Flashbacks [[Donald Groves|'Donald Groves']]-Murder in the first degree (two counts)/Murder in the first degree. [[Eugene Dobbins|'Eugene Dobbins']]-Murder in the second degree. Production Starring Also Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes